


Fireproof

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [22]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Never Again, Episode: s07e16 Chimera (X-Files), F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: "I don't wanna wrestle," she said, pulling at the edge of the blanket, he wrapped around himself against the cold.





	Fireproof

As ratty hidey-holes go, this was probably the worst on the east coast. They were getting too old for this, and he will probably need to burn the blanket once they were out of here. The heater died a while ago. Mulder tried to work some heat back into his numb fingers and cramping back, and even if it was technically Scully's turn to keep a lookout, she apparently had other plans.  
"I don't wanna wrestle," she said, pulling at the edge of the blanket, he wrapped around himself against the cold.  
"Will I have to report you to Skinner, next time I see him?"  
"Do what you want, just let me get warm for a minute."  
He didn't put up any real fight, even when she forced her freezing hands under his arm, trying to make herself as small as possible.  
"I can see his face." Mulder smirked, reaching around her, realising again, how tiny his partner was, despite the air of confidence she carried herself with every day. "Sir, Agent Scully harassed me on assignment last night."  
Leaning into his side, for once, Scully did not fight the warmth. He kept talking, just to mask the delight.  
"And that's my problem, how?" He said, making her chuckle with his perfect impression, all the way to the bored inflection."Learn to communicate with your partner, Agent Mulder, that will be all."  
Both arms around her, he practically pulled her into his lap, and huffing out a short laugh, Scully finally relaxed, breathing deeply. After a day in this dump, she still smelled nice, another one of his favourite mysteries.  
"Don't mock these things," she scolded mildly, though not pushing away from him. "The rules are there for a reason."  
"You think I would ever?" He sounded appalled, back straightening to pull back.  
"No, not you." She let her weight set into his tensing frame and covered his hand wither palm, fingertips freezing cold. "But there are men who, once they have the power, can't resist abusing it."  
"I would never do that to you," he whispered, their hands folded together.  
"Well, there was that one time, when you sent me to Philly, after some fake Russian," she said of hand, not looking up.  
He almost pushed her away, memory cutting like a knife. "Really? You want to go back to that?"  
Grabbing his wrist, she pinned him down. "No, I don't wanna fight," she said, softening her tone, caught off guard by his violent reaction. They couldn't escape their past, good or bad.  
Mulder didn't hold her, though his arms were still in place, sharing warmth in silence for a long moment, none daring to break it.  
She could feel him thinking, thoughts simmering through limbs, just under the skin, but the trance broke, as a fire truck howled past, making her move to get up, remembering the job.  
In that very second Mulders' arms tightened around her again, pulling her close to his chest, lips pressed against her shoulder, not a kiss, but second best.  
"We can get you a desk," he said softly, digging up that particular detail from his perfectly flawed memory, drawing her in. Not as much into his arms but his whole body, opening to her again, a well impossible not to fall into.  
"It was never about the desk," she said, leaning against his chest, giving up her weight and reassurance.  
Feeling him breathe again, his body spoke to her, louder than words, louder than meanings behind the words, restoring the connection. Was that what love felt like, gravity against the push and pull? With Mulder, it probably was, he was always there most, through his hands.  
Keeping one of hers over his palms folded against her stomach, she reached for the thermos, offering coffee by way of apology.  
Unscrewing the lid, and pouring drink into it, she offered and Mulder took a small sip before passing the cup back to her. Leaning back against the wall, he let go.  
The connection held on.


End file.
